


Чувствовать тебя изнутри

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016), Lenuchka



Series: Драбблы R-NC17_2017 [5]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 21:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12418386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: — Не концентрируйся на мыслях. Сфокусируйся на моих руках и только на них. Думай только об ощущениях.





	Чувствовать тебя изнутри

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feel You From the Inside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636452) by [twitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch). 



**— Т** ихо.  
  
Хакс дернул уголком рта. И это была не единственная его эмоция: по их связи и в собственном горле он чувствовал зарождающийся смех.  
  
Кайло вздохнул и положил руку на его колено.   
  
— Сосредоточься еще раз.  
  
— Мне несложно сосредоточиться, — заверил тот. Впустую потраченная на очищение разума энергия естественно стекала сквозь его тело, превращая в подобие потока, благодаря чему он теперь почти не опирался на бёдра Кайло. — Мне сложно заставить свой разум умолкнуть. Я не могу избавиться от мыслей. Возможно, я могу думать о чем-то, что упростит твою задачу?  
  
Хакс не ожидал, что Кайло потратит на обдумывание вариантов всего несколько секунд и решительно озвучит свою идею:   
  
— Не концентрируйся на мыслях. Сфокусируйся на моих руках и только на них. Думай только об ощущениях.  
  
Мозолистые подушечки пальцев прошлись вверх-вниз по коже под коленями, вынуждая его вздрогнуть и попытаться отстраниться.   
  
— Хорошо.  
  
— Не говори. — Хакс подавил еще одну улыбку. — Я тоже буду молчать. Если мне понадобится, чтобы ты что-нибудь сделал, я дам тебе знать другим способом: перемещу тебя в нужное положение или передам свои мысли Силой. Понятно?  
  
Следуя инструкциям Рена, Хакс молча кивнул.  
  
Довольное тепло кружило в его сознании, заменяя слова.  
  
Его комм лежал на прикроватной тумбочке, переведенный в беззвучный режим. Это был скорее факт, а не мысль.Стараясь не думать о членах команды, которым он мог понадобиться, Хакс зажмурился. Морщинки разгладились, когда он выдохнул, отслеживая движение пальцев, погладивших бедра, отчего мелкие волоски на них встали дыбом.  
  
Одна рука легла на талию. Большой палец скользнул вниз к пупку, кругами двигаясь по коже. Ощущения, казалось, проникали глубже, смешиваясь внутри.  
  
Он подался вперед, прижимаясь к пальцу Кайло, отстраняясь, когда тот ослаблял давление. Другая рука двинулась дальше, прошлась по шее Хакса, затем поднялась выше, и пальцы принялись расчесывать волосы, поглаживая затылок.  
  
Кайло не запрещал стонать, а значит, Хакс мог вслух реагировать на ощущения внутри и снаружи. Его движения, изгиб его спины вызвали естественную реакцию члена Кайло. Зная, что цель Рена была не совсем в этом, Хакс напряженно замер.  
  
Когда он почувствовал, что его сознание поддаётся исследованиям Кайло, то немного расслабился. Ему хотелось ощутить хотя бы слабый отголосок эмоций Кайло, возможно, это получится в следующий раз, но сейчас он заставил удовольствие, гудящее в нем, стать еще более осязаемым.  
  
Что-то собственническое, но очень нежное прошило Хакса насквозь. Не его мысль или ощущение, нечто переданное Силой.  
  
Ему не нужны были слова, хватило и этой молчаливой просьбы. Нити Силы обвивали затылок, будто прорастая изнутри, направляли его покалыванием и короткими рывками, пока большие, изящные, мозолистые пальцы Кайло гладили его приоткрытые губы.  
  
Хакс прикусил большой палец Кайло, задыхаясь и постанывая, когда они начали двигаться одновременно, переплетая материальное и нематериальное.  
  
Его разум был пуст, смутно отмечал звуки, издаваемые ими, и сенсорную перегрузку, перераставшую из чего-то совершенно иного. Пульсирующая вибрация, полные желания вскрики, — так хорошо — еще — Кайло — криффдавоттак — сопровождавшие то, как они двигались, цепляясь друг за друга и выгибаясь. От их прикосновений оставались синяки. Ощущения скользили от его разума к его пульсу, к их переплетенным телам, везде, головокружительные и ошеломляющие и...  
  
Холодная вода закапала с его век на порозовевшие и влажные от пота щеки. Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел рядом расплывчатую фигуру Кайло, выжимающего ткань в маленькую миску.  
  
Сухие губы коснулись уголка его рта, а влажная ткань снова легла на его лоб.   
  
— Добрый вечер.  
  
Хакс должен был испугаться, когда наконец смог повернуть голову и посмотреть на часы, но все его силы ушли на это движение. Он вжался глубже в матрас, не мог отвести взгляд, цифры отпечатались в его сознании.  
  
Он проснулся через сутки после того, как они начали?  
  
Рука Кайло, когда тот помог ему удобнее устроиться на подушке, была холодной и влажной.  
  
— Молодец. — Как ни хотел Хакс ответить на поцелуй, проскользнуть языком к нему в рот, — осторожно, но уверенно, ощущая чужую гордость за него — но сделал то, чему Кайло учил его прошлой ночью. Он выпустил теплое ощущение, поднимающееся из глубины, позволяя ему коснуться Кайло. Тот отстранился, его глаза искрились удовольствием.  
  
— Ты был великолепен.


End file.
